Doctor
by Popoless1
Summary: "How is it my fault, you killed him, you did it" they both shouted. Santana and Brittany are stuck in a sticky situation which causes them to think about how to deal with the Latina's father.


**Doctor**

_"How is it my fault, you killed him, you did it" they both shouted. Santana and Brittany are stuck in a sticky situation which causes them to think about how to deal with the Latina's father. _

_A/N: Absolute rubbish I dreamt about one night Lol! Enjoy!_

They both stared wide-eyed at each other, how would they explain this to her father. They both looked down at the deceased

"This is your fault! How could you kill him!" the young Latina yelled as she watched the blonde gaze shift towards the departed life lying on the ground dead

"how is it my fault, you killed him, you did it" they both started to shouted at each other the Latina was beautiful when she was alarmed the blonde thought since the first day they met .

They yelling and screaming came to a sudden halt as the blonde lifted her hand and clasped her hand over the slightly shorter girl.

"Santana listen to me, we will go out and come back like we did and will be in a state of shock like we are in now" Brittany smiled and nodded to her plan hopefully the Latina would agree, for once.

She was wrong. Santana pulled away and looked at the lifeless creature on the floor "you have any idea what will happen when my dad figures out we killed Doctor!" she roared at the blonde causing her to take a sudden step back,

A small smile appeared on the blonde's lips as she raised her hand and lightly touched her fingertips to her mouth trying to hide the gorgeous smile Santana absolutely loved. She watched as her smile grew to a little giggle. Still trying to do everything she could to stop herself falling to the ground laughing out loud.

"Enlighten me Britt, what are you laughing at" Santana finally told Brittany crossing her arms as she was getting annoyed with the slightly shorter girl. What could possibly be funny about this? She thought to herself.

"San, baby." She started "you named your pet fish Doctor, like really?" Britt said with a small giggle still looking back and forth from the Latina to the dead goldfish drained of the oxygen and water he needed to survive.

Santana placed her palm against her face unable to answer her girlfriend because of the out of blue question she knew that would come from Brittany.

"Yes, Britt, how are we going to tell my father the doctor we killed his fish that's name is Doctor!" she shouted finally realising that Britt was already turning red from holding her breath to stop her from laughing

Santana just rolled her eyes she knew how much her father loved that stupid gold-fish, she also knew how Brittany loved talking to it when she came over. Brittany couldn't hold it anymore she bellowed out a belly laugh and dropped to her knees laughing loud the whole neighbourhood would hear

Santana just sighed and went and sat on the edge of the bed leaning her head against the wall as she thought about what to tell her father.

It took about 10 minutes for the Blonde to calm down over Dr. Lopez's choice of name for his now deceased fish.

Brittany sat next to Santana placing her hand in the Latinas. "What are we going to tell your father?"

Santana looked at her girlfriend then back at the broken bowl that was once home of the lovable fish. Santana looked back at Brittany with a smirk "we are not going to tell him, that the reason the bowl fell was the constant vibration and rocking from the bed caused the side table start swinging back and forth on its legs until the fish bowl rolled and broke when it hit the floor" she said as she moved closer lightly kissing her girlfriend "while we got it on" Brittany smiled at her,

Her father wouldn't know of the nights events that caused the poor little fishy to fall out of his bowl, like he wouldn't know of the small dints in Santana's wall behind her bed because of the way the two had sex. Or the fact Santana was causing Brittany to cry out her name more than 3 times before the tragic death of his beloved fish.

The sudden bang of the door caused both girls to separate quickly; Santana knew that the front door was just closed as she slowly heard footsteps' heading upstairs, her father was home. Santana quickly glanced at Brittany, the blonde already looking at her.

"We are in SO much trouble" the shorter woman whispered followed by the quick nod by Brittany.

As the door opened

before the girls knew it they were both on the bed next to each other, hand in hand facing the Latina's angry father.

"Girls, how could you be so irresponsible!" Santana winced as her father stood above them, it was bad enough the situation he caught them in but why, why did he have to make them listen to him, while they were still fully exposed with an exception of the blanket that was draped around their bodies.

"It wasn't like I wanted it to happen. We didn't want to kill the fish" she began trying to show a bit of remorse before he fully humiliated her,

What was she kidding she was sitting with her girlfriend in her bedroom completely naked and to make matters worse there was a dead fish in between the two girls and the Latina's father.

"Santana no te atreves estar listo conmigo" he spoke to her pointing at her, Brittany knew at that moment he was warning her, no matter what language the pair spoke Brittany always understood Santana's own language, her body language.

The Latino looked at her father "Papa Lo siento, pero estamos desnudos…"

"I don't care if your naked Santana Lopez, you killed Doctor, and you are both going to sit there and going to tell me word for word what happened" he spoke as he sat on the young Latina's chair

The two girls looked at each other with horror in their eyes, this is worse than the time they were fooling around on Santana's couch, which since then was burnt and the remains heading to the dump.

"Well it all started…"

_ "Sandbags, come here." Her coach yelled at her from across the field were she was serving a 10 mile run for talking to Brittany during 'warm up' which was undoubtedly Sue Sylvester's version of tough mudder or any other obstacle course designed by the special forces, which every girl had to pass every week with the risk of being on the bottom on the pyramid. Santana was not going to the bottom of the pyramid again._

_"You are working like a sloth, by the way I recommend you hurry it up and check into rehab on becoming a major cocaine abuser, but for now hit the showers!" Santana growled softly as she done what she was told, _

Santana didn't know where she was going but decided upon her memory of Sue being apart of Doctor's death, but she had to start somewhere and why not start with a good old Sue Sylvester bashing.

_Santana got out of the showers finding Brittany sitting their waiting with her towel in her hand, "Hey Baby," she said as she walked up to Britt exposed and dripping wet _

_Britt quickly stood and wrapped the towel around her girlfriend. She pulled the two ends making Santana move closer both smiling enormously at each other before their lips met, it was always soft at first before one of the girls allowed access. _

_Brittany pulled away first causing a little whimper "as much as I enjoy this I have a message for you" _

_Santana nodded as she kissed Britt's neck as she spoke until she was forced to look at the blonde. Who ever said Brittany was easy was dead wrong. The girl had more control over Santana than anyone else in this world and Brittany loved it._

_"The message was from your father, San" Britt said, not causing a reaction from the Latina she just lifted an eyebrow questioning her why, of all times would she bring up her father "He said he will be home around 5:30 tonight." Brittany smirked as she pulled Santana in close. _

_The fact she found her 4 hours before her father came home told Santana everything she needed to know._

_Before the blonde knew it Santana was dressed in her fresh Cheerleaders uniform drying her black her with her portable hair dryer. Once Santana looked like her high school self they left the Girls Cheer Bathroom that Sue invested in just for her cheerio's_

_It didn't take the girls long to get back to Santana's home and for Brittany to experience the first orgasm of the night. _

Santana felt the tension in the room grow as she lightly touched the subject of the two having sex in the bed they were both butt naked in. Santana's hand still in Brittany's as she continued. "Well then…"

_Santana knew how much Brittany liked her father's new pet goldfish Doctor; she liked the way he swam in circles when Brittany commanded him too. _

_"San, come on let me name him" Britt begged her for the 6th time while Santana was catching her breath after the latest explosion._

_"Britt… he has a name…" Santana looked over at Brittany as she held her stare, the "come fuck me" look Santana couldn't resist "Why are we talking about the fish, come here" she pulled back on Brittany as she climbed on top of the blonde sliding up in between her legs sending shivers down both girls' spines. _

_It was at her 2nd climax Brittany heard a loud crash against Santana's wooden floors both girls didn't stop though it was in the background of Brittany's moans so Santana dissed the noise and decided it was the cat from next door. _

_Santana was at her Peak, the pressure within herself building up, that's when Brittany's head jolted up, causing the Latina the gasp, what was the young blonde up to now._

_ "Oh my GOD" Brittany screamed _

_The Latina feeling the rush of panic run up her body she quickly sat up and looked at Brittany who was still between her legs "What? What is it, am I okay?" Santana questioning_

_Brittany looked at her then smacked her thigh with her hand "San you killed the fish"_

_Santana huffed a small laugh and leaned back down "Britt you can't drown a fish, how many times do we need to talk about this, why you don't just continue what you're doing down there and…"_

_"No San, you killed the fish!" Britt said grabbing onto the _

Santana's father didn't know what he was hearing; he listened and stayed throughout the whole story slowly nodding at parts while also trying to block specific detail about Brittany and his daughter from his mental picture as best he could.

"so that's what happened, I was about to reach my orgasm and then Brittany mentioned the fish bowl which left me high and dry, for the second time this week." Santana ended as her father stood

"Well girls." He paused he looked away from the both of them "get dressed and ill wait for both of you downstairs with your punishment" he spoke quickly leaving the room

As soon as the door closed both girls fell backwoods against the Latina's soft bed,

Brittany giggled "for a minute there… I thought…" Brittany started but couldn't hold her laughter

Santana looked at her "like I would" Santana smirked getting up and reaching under her bed grabbing the big brown box clearly labelled "S&B" and putting it at the top of her wardrobe at the back of her clothes where no one would find it and where all her dirty little secrets were stored.

Brittany looking at her as she leaned on her elbows against the bed. They watched each other for a minute or so before they decided to get dressed back into their cheerio's uniform that was splat all over the floor

"That's something we are never doing again" Brittany said as they walked out Santana's room

Santana smirked she knew that was a lie, it was a very bad lie, she knew Brittany too well to know she wouldn't give up so easily, and give up something that gave her that much pleasure, that gave them both so much pleasure. The pleasure of the contents inside that big brown box.

The End.


End file.
